Tiamat (Midnightverse)
Tiamat is the Sumerian Goddess of Salt Water and Chaos and one of the Five Dragon Kings. Her title is the Chaos Karma Dragon which was bestowed upon her by the previous Dragon King, Palladia Mors, the Dragon of Ruin. She is a major character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. ''Currently, Tiamat is sealed within the Boosted Gear alongside her mate/husband, Ddraig. History Tiamat is one of the oldest beings in the Sumerian Pantheon. She was worshipped as the Primordial Goddess of Chaos. All her life, she wished to be Dragon King and take the title from her region's Dragon King, Palladia Mors. On vacation once in Wales, Tiamat met the Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. Their relationship started off on bad terms as Ddraig initially laughed at her ambition. Sometime later, she returned to Wales and ran into Ddraig once more. Tiamat, then, met the Dragon King, Dalamadur, who made Ddraig train her. During their first spar, Tiamat was severely injured by Ddraig's fire. Once she woke up, Ddraig apologized for injuring her but she brushed it off as progress. As they trained, Ddraig and Tiamat grew closer together. At the Festival of the Dragon Kings, Tiamat fought against the Dragon of Ruin, Palladia Mors, and defeated her earning the position Dragon King. She and Ddraig became mates during the festival. A few centuries would pass and Ddraig and Tiamat settled in a human village in Wales. With the advent of the Great War, Tiamat was called by Abzu to help strengthen the borders of Mesopotamia against the warring Biblical Factions. Upon her return, Tiamat witnessed the destruction of her home. She flew to their house only to see Ddraig and Albion pinned to the ground by God. She tried to attack Him only to be defeated and held down. Tiamat screamed and begged for Him to spare Ddraig's life. The Being shook his head sadly commenting that they were too dangerous to be kept free. Tiamat watched as God killed Ddraig and Albion sealing them into Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Before leaving, God told Tiamat that she would one day be reunited with Ddraig through someone who has suffered heartbreak. Despite this fact, Tiamat has vowed to hunt down all possessors of Boosted Gear in an attempt to free Ddraig from his prison. Eventually, God's prediction came true and Tiamat was reunited with Ddraig inside the Boosted Gear after her defeat at the hands of Issei Hyoudou. Appearance In her human form, Tiamat takes the appearance of a typical femme fatale. She is a beautiful woman in her twenties with blue hair reaching her feet styled with two braids and red eyes. Her pupils are X-shaped. She has two massive curved horns framing the side of her head. She wears a black shoulder cape covering her large breasts and blue leggings with black panties. Her dragon form is a massive western style dragon with blue and black scales and a white underbelly. Her horns curve around her neck and her wings are massive blue wings with red veins of magma running through them. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities TBA Trivia *Tiamat is based on Beast II (Tiamat) from ''Fate. *Unlike canon, Tiamat's reasons for freeing Ddraig were to free him from the Boosted Gear. *Unlike canon, Tiamat is worshipped as a Goddess much like her mythological counterpart. *Tiamat affectionately refers to Abzu as Ab-nii. *Tiamat does not have a liking for Love Deities. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Canon Dragons Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas